


5 Times James Asked Lily Out, And One Time Lily Asked James

by sebstanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, James is Cheesy, Lily is taking none of his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebstanbuckybarnes/pseuds/sebstanbuckybarnes





	1. The First Time

November 11th 1974   
'Finally,' Lily thought to herself, sighing contently as she sank into her favourite armchair. It was soft enough to feel comfortable, but hard enough to feel properly supported and was close enough to the fire to feel cosy without overheating. She closed her eyes and lay back her head, feeling herself relax after spending hours huddled over books in the library.   
"Lily!" an excited voice said from somewhere across the room. Lily opened her eyes lazily to see Alice practically skipping over to her. "Guess what?"  
Normally Lily would play the guessing game and try to come up with something ridiculous with which to reply to her friend, but right now she was exhausted and very comfortable.  
"What is it, my dear Alice?" she says, lifting her head up slightly to meet the girl's sparkling brown eyes.  
"Hogsmeade is next week and I think Frank might be going to ask me out," Alice squealed excitedly. Lily giggled slightly and moved her eyes across the room, spotting the boy in question sat at the table by the window playing chess with Peter.   
"Isn't he adorable?" Alice sighs. Lily glanced at her to see her eyes slightly glazed over, watching as Frank cringed at the brutal attack on his queen.   
"Ouch," Lily exclaimed as something pointy hit her temple. A paper airplane had been thrown at her head. Her name was illegibly written on one of the wings in a scruffy scrawl.   
"Oooh, is that a note?" Alice asks, her eyes lighting up. Lily shrugs and carefully unfolds the paper to reveal a poem.  
"Your hair is like a shower of rose petals,  
Your eyes are like the leaves of a tree,  
Everything about you is a beautiful garden,  
Will you please go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily read aloud. The further she got, the more she cringed.  
"That's so sweet. Does it say who it's from?" Alice sighs dreamily. Lily scanned the bottom of the page.  
"James Potter," she says. Alice gasps and giggles. Lily rolls her eyes.  
"Are you going to say yes?" Alice whispers, as if he could hear them despite not being anywhere to be seen.  
"I don't think so," Lily says nonchalantly. Alice frowns.  
"Why not?"  
"It's a bit cheesy and not really my thing. And really, why couldn't he ask me in person?" Lily answers shrugging.  
"Maybe he's shy," Alice suggests.   
"James Potter shy? Have you met him?" Lily laughs. "Anyway, I need this Hogsmeade weekend to do my Christmas shopping."   
"Lily!" A voice says from behind the girls. Lily turns around and James is stood behind her smiling. "Did you get my airplane? I thought it was really cool, Remus showed me how to make them."  
"I did get it, and I'm sorry but my answer is no," Lily says apologetically. James' face fell.  
"Oh, well that's ok. No worries," he said, forcing a smile back onto his face. Lily gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to Alice.


	2. The Second Time

February 14th 1974

Lily hated Valentines Day. She knew that this was a very cliche viewpoint, but she hated it. Not necessarily the whole romantic aspect of it, but the extremities of ridiculousness that the Hogwarts population seemed to partake on this day really bothered her. Little pink notes flying around classrooms, some of them singing, whilst she was trying to learn was very off putting. As she sat in charms, Professor Flitwick not caring in the slightest about the unruly class, Lily groaned in frustration as yet another piece of parchment flew past her face. Alice, her supposed best friend, laughed at her anguish.  
"You're only annoyed because you haven't got any Valentine's yet," she said, still clutching her collection of poems from her boyfriend, Alexander.  
"You say that like you expect me to get some," Lily laughed. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little disheartened that she hadn't received anything. She knew she wasn't the most desirable girl at Hogwarts, but she didn't think she was awful.  
"Oh, honey, you'll get one. I know you will," Alice said comfortingly. There was something in her eyes that didn't sit right with Lily, like she knew something Lily didn't. But she didn't question it and turned her attention back to Professor Flitwick, who seemed to be encouraging the comings and goings of the flying notes.   
And so the rest of the day continued like this, Lily being annoyed by the state of the school and her lack of admirers. At least at dinner, she could enjoy all the sweet things they had on offer in celebration. She was just enjoying her second helping of cherry pie when she felt a weird feeling, like she was being watched. She looked down the table to find that there were, in fact, four pairs of eyes on her that quickly looked away when she caught them. Lily began to grow worried, as she knew it could never be a good thing if those four boys were staring at her.  
"What's wrong?" Alice said, noticing her friends concern.  
"I just caught James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all staring at me and now I'm worried that I'm part of their next big scheme," Lily explained. Alice expression also grew worried and she turned to look at the boys in question.  
"They don't look very suspicious," she said.  
"But by now they've probably figured out how to not look suspicious, so that they're not caught."  
"We should probably take extra care then."  
After dinner, the two girls made their way to the Gryffindor common room, checking over their shoulders every few minutes in fear of a nasty prank being aimed at them. They managed to reach the portrait safely and were about to head up the stairs to the girls' dormitory when someone interrupted them.  
"Um, Lily?" James Potter said. Lily's eyes widened in fear at the sight of him. James looked quiet frightened himself. "I just wanted to give you these." He held out a little card and a lily. He stared at her expectantly as she took them from him. Lily almost sighed in relief when she realised it was a Valentines card, and not a prank. She opened the card and read.   
'Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Lilies are beautiful  
And so are you'  
She gave James a small smile and he smiled back hopefully. "I'm sorry James," she said apologetically. James smile dropped, momentarily, then a sad smile took its place.  
"It's okay, I guess," he said and disappeared over to his friends.  
"You've been moping all day about not getting a Valentine, and now you break his tiny little heart," Alice said.  
"I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment," Lily explained.  
"I guess that's reasonable."


End file.
